narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
When Things Fall Apart
The Interaction It was a bright afternoon within the Land of Fire, clouds busy moving over the clear blue sky, the wind blowing through the trees that surrounding the . Times were peaceful indeed, years after the was over. People could finally rest enjoyable at night knowing they didn't have to worry about concerns such as war with another village, or being invaded. From the east side of Konoha, nothing talking and the sounds of silverware clanging together could be heard all around Akimichi's Stone Bowl, a recent addition to Konoha's various restaurants and as expected, business was indeed booming. Near the sushi side of the eatery was the lovely Naomi Senju, sister of the late , wife of war legend Kan Korimachi. She was casually enjoying a caesar salad as she took another bite of the fresh chicken topped by crisp lettuce and caesar dressing. Her sky blue eyes complemented her fair complexion and jazzy purple hair. The white kimono she wore with a black, v-neck gown underneath made her presence known everywhere, with people often eyeing the black lipstick she would normally wear. She was a highly respected figure within the village and outside its walled-in confines. Well known as the best advisor within Konoha, she kept track of all of its finances and even took steps in guiding the villages decisions during times of war, a reputation that precedes her dearly. Accompanying her at the table was Shikaniku Nara, current Jonin Commander. of Konoha. She took time out of her normal day to meet with the man on a unique occasion; Discussing Konoha's current combat capacity. Being that the village has been peaceful for nearly a dozen years now has brought concern on her person. Knowing that when one stops practicing well known arts, ones various knowledge within said art can decrease as much as seventy-five percent within a relatively short amount of time, she wanted to assess how effective and efficient Jonin around the village were. Shikaniku, where does the majority of Konoha's Jonin stand at the present point in time?" she asked the Nara before taking another bite from her delicous salad. Shikaniku swallowed the remnants of the piece of hamburger caught in his mouth. He found it quite annoying to eat and discuss affairs at the same time, because it was often the case where his mouth was full that the people accompanying him chose to ask him something. It created an awkward silence that he tried his best to avoid, and sometimes that would be speeding up the rate of which he chew, which he believed made him look simply ridiculous. "Oh, well, around this time," Shikaniku begun, masking his irritation like he had always done, "In the midst of the day, the Jōnin that aren't on missions are stationed in random points in the village, disguised as ordinary civilians. We tend to leave our Chūnin stationed on our village's borders, or participating in maintaining our barrier." He gave Naomi a pointed look. "You, of all people, understand how difficult it is to become a Jonin, so you must then realize how many of them are scarce compared to the amount of Chunin we have. Thus, we tend to leave those tasks to a force with the greater numbers." Shikaniku took another bite, before proceeding. "Though, Naomi-Senpai, I must inquire why you pulled me from my work to discuss this? Are you concerned with the affairs of our village?" Taking the last bite of her salad, Naomi ate it before placing her fork down on her plate. "I pulled you aside for good reason. I was just checking on the integrity of shinobi and kunoichi lead by the village's top personnel. I gave my husband the same questions at home, concerning Konoha's top spies. As you know, I'm the top advisor of Konoha, normally concerning finances, though I possess the authority to advise any of the villages top personnel in times of war." She said before pausing. "While I am concerned with affairs within the village, I do have good faith in your abilities as a shinobi to lead and command those under you." she stated as she wrote a check,making sure to include the big tip she normally leaves after every meal. She pulled out another check and began signing it and putting digits down. "I do appreciate you taking time from your day to meet me while discussion the betterment of the village." She stated before happily handing him a check worth 50,000 Ryo. "Also, Shikaniku, there are reports circulating around that Sumire and Katoku were defiling the Hokage Monument during make out sessions. I'd hate to see you blamed for such disrespect towards the Kage. I'm sure your handle it." Naomi added as she looked back at the man. Shikaniku took the check and slid it smoothly into his pocket as if he had done it countless times before. His nod was sign of his gratitude. "Yes, I've heard that those two were up on the Hokage Monument, but as you know those are simply rumors. The media has made their best attempt to make a story out of it, but there has not been any proof regarding the incident." Shikaniku sighed as he continued. "Though, I'd be foolish, as a Father, to deny that they wouldn't do it. Sumire, perhaps because of her mother, is fairly spoiled. Thus, when I accepted my responsibilities as the Jōnin Commander and my time was drawn away from her, she started acting out to grab my attention." Shikaniku took a single step from his seat, and when he did he appeared next to Naomi carelessly. "I think her first act of defiance was dating that goofy child. Hopefully, she'll grow out of this phase she's going through and find herself a suitable husband worthy of her attention. Maybe someone related to your family, Naomi-Senpai," Shikaniku mused. Romeo and Juliet "You know, I do really enjoy your company." A young blonde woman cooed sensually into ear of her lover. The young man chuckled light, bring his onyx eyes to greet her violet gaze in a fiery explosion. The two were beginning to grow immense hot the other. Sumire was a tease and she very well knew it, grasping her lover pectoral before running her finger down his flexed abdomen. Katoku would have been a fool not to indulge in her advances. With his dominant hand, Katoku firmly grasped hold of Sumire well curved rump, thoroughly enjoying the soft to the touch feeling. Sumire gasped in response to his action, pushing her fingers to unbutton hid formal shirt. Seizing control over their lovers fest, Sumire took his bottom lip into her oral cavity, biting into it with the purpose of drawing his refreshing blood. Katoku whimpered under her bite, tearing them apart to come down crashing on her lips. Don't caring who witnessed, the young lovers' tongues battled for dominance, with Sumire surprisingly conquering over Katoku's efforts. With their drastic height difference, the woman looked as if she were climbing him to ensure she prevailed as victor in this bout. "Get. Off. Of. My. Daughter." Shikaniku's voice echoed as he approached the couple. His teeth were clenched, his face contorted into an expression indicating the unyielding rage built up. Without hesitation, he grabbed Sumire's arm, and forcefully yanked her off of Katoku. He turned to face her as he pulled her off. "What the fuck did I tell you about this, Sumire? I told you this kid is nothing but fucking trouble. Why in the hell won't you listen to me?" Before she could start, he continued his rant. "I'm already under hot water because of your scandal on the Hokage Monument; all because this piece of shit can't keep his dick in his pants, and you can't keep your snatch tight? Remember how old you are? Do you want your sister to see you acting like this?" Shikaniku gave Katoku a pointed glare that spoke for him: Stay where you are. seemed to be the silent message he intended to give. Sumire was suddenly ripped away while in the midst of a heated session. Her expression beyond displeased. Only to find the culprit being her very own father. "Get the hell off me!" She snarled in protest, bucking wildly as Shikaniku attempted to talk sense into her. Katoku stood in shock, lifting his hands to announce his surrender to the girl's father. "Whoa, I meant to be no trouble." However, Sumire was not having her father interfere with her life as of now, a little too late on his account. With her loose arm, Sumire sought to free her from his clutches with a sole slap. Inheriting the strength of mother, Sumire's open hand strike would be sufficient enough to have thrown her father off balance, freeing her from his grip. "Now you suddenly care about what I do because you're under hot water? Where's your precious Shikahime?" Naomi walked outside with Shikaniku in tow to witness a young man and woman making out near the restaurant. Upon closer inspection, the two were the couple that Naomi was just talking to Shikaniku about. "I wonder how much of this was part of the rumor... Shikaniku..." stated Naomi before Shikaniku personally addressed the situation. As Shik pulled Sumire off, Naomi eyed Katoku. "Katoku Hatake... Son of Kakashi Hatake. You should really have more respect for your family name. Do try to act more moderate in public, okay?" she asked of him before looking back at Sumire and hearing a loud slap. At that moment, Naomi had witnessed Sumire smack fire into Shikaniku's being with such strength. "This is quite embarrassing..." Naomi noted, just standing by quietly. She would soon provide input after Shikaniku gave some of his own. The Revelation The instance her hand collided against his face, Shikaniku was forced onto the ground. "Your sister," Shikaniku mumbled, as he still-fully remained on the dusty earth. Then, in a maelstrom of fury he erupted onto his legs. "I can tell you where your sister isn't! She isn't sitting on the lap of a whore's son. She isn't dishonoring her family name by sucking the lips off of a man in the public. Children walk by here, Sumire!?" He glared into her eyes with a fiery passion. "You have to understand that your actions have consequences. You're not a little teenager, as much as you wish yourself to believe. You're not Shikahime, so stop acting like a little girl and grow the fuck up already. Just because you were...spoiled," Shikaniku hated that word. What type of a man would refuse his children anything if he could afford it? "Doesn't mean you to have a be a brat, Sumire." Katoku stood in attention while in the presence of the high ranking officials. As much as he desired ti try and help resolve the father daughter squabble, he assumed it would've been best for him to remain in the back ground. Even with Shikaniku's insults toward the young man's mother, Katoku retained his composure -- lightly touch Sumire's shoulder to offer some comfort. Sumire scoffed, flipping her hair to show Shikaniku's words remained ineffective against her rebellious demeanor. "I'm very glad you made yourself clear how far beneath I am when compared to Shikahime." Sumire said, fighting through her cracking voice. Through she attempted to hide her emotions with a strong face, she there was a deeper struggle present with Sumire's conscience than she let show. "In fact, I no longer want to be apart of your family. That way you won't have to concern yourself with my actions, Shikaniku." Sumire spit, refusing to address the man as her father. "Good day, to you." Observing the situation first hand, Naomi took note of the stress the situation was putting on everyone present, even herself, as she didn't enjoy seeing such situations occur. Taking note of how they talked to one another, Naomi put it aside as she continued her observation. While she could see why Shikaniku was as harsh as he was, she could also see why Sumire acted the way she did. "I'll see how this turns out before intervening" Naomi thought to herself as she looked Sumire's way. He planted his hand against her cheek as he spoke. "Sumire, you're not below Shikahime," he continued, as his the drastic shift in his tone became ever so present. "You're the elder sibling. You must learn to conduct yourself in public; no one wants to sit their and watch anyone sucking face in public. You know how much it cost to pay off the media from revealing the evidence they had of you and Katoku on the Hokage Monument, which in truth is a crime they could charge you for." He sighed. "I love you just as much as Shikahime; afterall, you're an excellent shinobi and a Jōnin at twenty five years old, a feat that most shinobi themselves can't claim, but you need to come to realize the consequences of your actions." Turning his attention towards Katoku, Shikaniku faced him directly. It was an evident difference in his opinion of his own daughter and this man. "You, boy," He started, "Need to leave Sumire alone. I refuse to let her get mixed up in your family's disturbing game." Sumire's mind had long since muted Shikaniku's voice -- bringing every word the man had spoken to land on deaf ears. Sumire's visage curled into a frown under her father's touch, dragging her intense violet gaze to meet his light-hearted stare. She jerked her away from his hand, turning to swing her long blonde hair into the man's face. "You don't care about me." The woman was suddenly stopped by the touch of her lover. "Sumire, you should stop." He began, resting his hand in her cheek. "Out of respect for your father's wishes, we shouldn't see each other anymore. As much as I hate to do this, I cannot stand between you and your father any longer." The words came like a stab to the chest, retracting the knife and repeating the cruel offense over and over. Sumire's anger gone within a instant, replaced by a more confused expression. She wanted to speak but was unable to gather up her words. The man would then turn away from the group after respectfully bowing to Naomi and Shikaniku, leaving Sumire a broken hearted mess. It was an inevitable action, as her world shattered into millions of pieces, being filled with mixed emotion of anger and sadness -- her eyes began to leak, tears building in potency as they streamed down her face. She reached out, tugging on Katoku's arm from dear life. "But, Katoku, I am with child." To Solve it All Shikaniku's eyes shook with terror. "You're...?" He grabbed his heart as he stumbled backwards. "You're...?" He repeated dumbfounded. He looked up at Sumire, and with a hysterical smile, he spoke, "But, that's okay. Don't freak out! Shikahime is a medical ninja, she can have it removed! Everything will be fine, darling, I promise." An obvious silence succeeded his statement. The reality of the situation sunk in. "Oh, my god." Katoku was halted by Sumire's grip, he just as surprised as the girl's father. "Sumire, you're pregnant?!" Katoku seemed almost excited, bringing the young woman In for an entrance. Sumire sighed placing her head in the center of Katoku's chest. The young lovers were bewildered by Shikaniku's statement, Katoku wrapped Sumire protectively in him arms, pulling her away from him. "Shikaniku-sama, I know you aren't fond of me. But surely you don't actually mean that." "Why the hell not?!" Shikaniku responded with a seething fury. "Why the hell would I want my daughter bearing your child? Why the hell would I want my first grandchild to be birthed into a clan of cursed blood? Whose hatred dominates their souls, whose members have been responsible for causing the greatest war in the history of shinobi, and whose members, following the events of the war, were already dead and unable to help repent for their sins." He glared into Katoku's eyes. "I was trained by your mother; I know how sick she is, and I don't want my daughter having no relation to that disturbing whore." Without much though, he grabbed his daughter's arm and yanked her from Katoku's grip, "Get the hell away from us." "That will be enough from both parties..." Naomi stated, her wood release already wrapped around Shikaniku and Sumire while another arm was wrapped solely around Katoku, pulling the two parties away and separating them. Naomi's wood was indeed fast, fast enough to catch targets off guard before they realized it move. "After observing both sides for the duration of the conversation, I've come to understand the quarrels and quirks you all have for one another. I can understand where Shikaniku is coming from because I have a problem with my own son, a struggle that has lasted for over two decades." she said as her head turned slightly left and right, respectively before she took a two second blink. "On the other hand, I understand how love is indiscriminate in terms of boundaries. Love can make one to dangerous things and it can also make one fall in love with people one's loved ones wouldn't approve of. I truly have no say in any of this, so I'm only giving advise..." she added before pausing. "I suggest we all have a meeting, at my residence over dinner tomorrow night. Shikaniku, make sure Senjou, Sumire and Shikahime are there. Katoku, make sure Kakashi is there. I want nothing but the best from any shinobi within Konohagakure, even if I have to devote my time to such matters come to fruition." Retracting the wood dividing the three, Naomi flipped her hair before returning her gloss-like eyes back to the group. "If this remains unsolved, it could cause scary repercussions in the future. Teenagers have developing mindsets and it is fundamentally key that they be treated as best as possible to ensure events like academy shootings and exam massacres don't occur anymore. I promise I will do my best in settling this feud between both families. Remember, improvement can only occur if we want it too, coupled with working hard to achieve it. For the time being Katoku, Sumire will remain with Shikaniku, that way he has no further reason to show hostility towards you. Sumire, you will stay with your father until this meeting takes place and is over, understood?. Now let us continue this talk tomorrow night, shall we?" she asked of them, waiting patiently to hear their responses. Katoku returned Shikaniku's glare with one just as lethal, his eyes beginning to shift from from their onyx color to an ominous purple hue. "Stop insulting my mother." He spat through clenched teeth, his hands curled into steaming fists. The young man's hard began to hard, shifting his flesh into a black metallic substance. His strength began to rinse as Naomi's coveted kekkei genkai began to weaken under his resistance. Realizing where he was, Katoku began to calm himself, listening to Naomi as she give them an ultimatum. Though his skin and eyes returned to normal, Katoku still bore his displeased expression. "I understand." He said sharply, giving Shikaniku a menacing stare before turning away. Sumire yanked herself out of her father's grasp. Her violet gaze burning with an unyielding wrath. "I hate you. I wish you'd stay out of my life." She snarled, shrugging past the man before storming sway. Shikaniku smirked at Katoku's anger, and when he looked back at Naomi, that same sly grin occupied his visage as he spoke to her. "Was that intended to scare me? Children are a lot more ambitious than they used to be." Shikaniku, although he was Sumire's father, was a renown ninja. Although he had complained often about Katoku's mother, it was she, the legendary ninja that she was, whom trained him alongside his companion who had become a spy for the daimyō himself. "She can storm off anywhere she wants. Because after this diner, hopefully, Katoku won't exist anymore, and neither will that god-forsaken family known as the Hatake Clan," he snarled. "I'm going to return home, Naomi-senpai. Thanks for presenting us the opportunity to deal with our family issues." Then, within the blink of an eye, Shikaniku's obsidian body simply disappeared from sight. When Naomi completed her next blink, he would already be in the living room of his own home. The Haven A young woman paused at the front of the Shikaniku manor, before preparing to enter the house. Only to be stopped cold by a livid killing intent originating in the living room. Her crystalline blue eyes showcased her worry as she ventured into the hostile area. Finding her father to be source of such wrath as he stewed over some issue. Feeling caution steal over Shika's person as she sat down across from him. "What's the problem father?" she asked, as the auburn-haired woman pondered what could be the nature of her father's anguish. Eventually assuming it had to do with her sister, noting how divisive she had been lately within the household. An unneeded stressor for a 17 year old who had her hands full with Root, Medic Corp, and now team work. Even though her mother worried for her health, saying she should be out shopping and enjoying life, having boyfriends and the like. Though the woman had no interest in such putrid affairs. Resulting her relationship with Senjō remaining distant, despite their physical similarities. "Well?" she asked. Shikaniku laid on the couch. His hand rested over his eyes exhaustingly, yet, when Shikahime entered the house, it helped liven his mood. Unlike her older sister, she was a lot more composed, focused, and genuinely interested in the affairs of a shinobi. She didn't fret over the latest trends in fashion, the boys walking down the street, but, most of what Shikaniku admired was that she listened to his words and formed her own opinion based on the evidence. She wasn't rebellious to simply be rebellious, nor was she was obedient to simply be obedient. She had not only inherited his nomenclature, but his disposition as well. Thus, when he spoke to her, his tone inherently lightened in response to his mood. "Oh, Shikahime," he started, his tone lightened, but simultaneously exhausted. "I didn't realize you were going to be in this early." The woman could sense her father's exhaustion despite his more cheerful demeanor. "Well, the mission was finished in a pretty timely fashion this time, so I figured I'd use the extra time to return and recharge before going on the next affair tomorrow." Shika responded before her voice turned serious. "Something's on your mind. Spill the beans now." She reclined further, her sapphire gaze thoughtful as she planned what tasks she would conquer the following day. Given her busy schedule, there was much to be done, and little time for it to be finished. Her father's avoidance of the earlier question meanwhile confirmed what she had suspected earlier. This was an issue with her sister; all that remained was an auditory confirmation. The woman's stomach rumbled slightly in the meantime. She had forgotten to eat breakfast this morning, and her lunch was tepid at best, a terrible decision for one with a metabolism & appetite like hers. "I should eat something...." Shika thought to herself. "Haha, you always were the more perceptive one of you two," Shikaniku mused. "Yeah, if you haven't guessed now, it's your sister and the guy she's dating." Shikaniku moved his hand from his face, and turned his head to look right at his daughter. "She doesn't seem to understand the consequences of getting involved in a family like that. And what's worst is that despite my best attempts, I ultimately failed." He sighed as he continued. "Your sister is pregnant with that man's child, so I have to assume marriage is an inevitability, and even if it isn't, the fact that we're joining our houses by blood is simply a disturbing thought." Shikaniku always found it easier to speak with Shikahime, despite her age, about things regarding Sumire. Senjō, he believed, was far too optimistic about the state of affairs of anything and everything, but Shikahime had inherited the bulk of his intelligence. She often offered words of advice far beyond her age. "Speaking of things though, we have a dinner tomorrow, so try not to fill up your schedule too much." Shikahime was speechless as soon as her father's proclamation reached her ears. "P-pregnant? Please tell me your lying." she exclaimed. But as soon as she said, she realized it was quite plausible given her sister's "adventurous" nature. "So I'm going to be an aunt? Just another title in my repertoire I guess." The woman sighed as she stewed over this new development. "You're worried about the effect that it will have on our reputation, one that's already suffering due to Sumire's promiscuous behavior. Indeed you do. I'm not sure how I feel about my niece or nephew sharing ties with that...whore. I feel bad for her children having to grow up with that legacy irreversibly tied to their existence, knowing they would be constantly judged on her merit as opposed to their own. Shigemi seems to be a good individual though. I've collaborated with her occasionally and she seems as far removed from Sayuri as one could be." She paused to consider the end of Shikahime's statement. "This dinner is necessary. After all, there's much to sift through. At this dinner though, try to remain polite. I know the tenuousness of your relationship. So if not for the sake of peaceful meal, at least do it for me." she said, putting in a request. Her stomach protested again, sounding impatient about her neglect. "And I should eat something in the meantime." Shika stood, planning to see what the fridge and cabinets held for food. "And what's terrible," Shikaniku spoke, continuing the conversation, "is that because she appears innocent to most of the village, Sumire doesn't actually believe the tales I told her of my training under her. She's a disturbing woman, and every motive she has is in response to some move she wants to make. It's never just for the sake of being a good person ooor, for like, her children or anything, but it's just to gain some deal or establish some power for the village or herself. Even her marriage itself was just an enormous political move." Shikaniku shook his head in frustration. "I just can't believe that I have to deal with this now. You realized how much I paid the media to make her indecency on the top of the Hokage monument go away?" He paused and waited for Shikahime to look back at him. "Five hundred thousand ryō. Five, fucking hundred thousand ryō, Shikahime. That's a sixth of my yearly salary." From the outside of the luxurious manor, the mother of the household prepared to enter her domain -- accompanied by her blonde haired daughter, whose attitude was at an all time high. Having not spoken much about the altercation better Sumire and Shikaniku, Senjō was virtually walking into a situation she knew nothing of. Senjō entered the home, carrying large amounts of groceries to restock her empty kitchen. Pressing pass the living room, Senjō would abruptly stop -- laying a single kiss upon Shikaniku's forehead. "Hello my love." She cooed with a smile. "Don't worry about this, you just relax.." Senjō said referring to the many groceries she held within her arms. The woman would continue her journey into the kitchen, giggling at Shikahime's frantic searching in the cabinets. "Someone's hungry, I see. Could you help me put these away, please?" The woman asked, placing the groceries atop the kitchen counter. Having stopped directly in the living, Sumire's eyes shot holes into her father's soul, the fire reigniting with her violet gaze. "I don't see how mom could kiss such an asshole... You know I hate you, right? I. Fucking. Hate. You." "Oh? You hate me?" Shikaniku chuckled in response condescendingly. "If you hate me, you'll hate that mother in law of yours that's coming up. When she snatches your baby in the middle of the night, and marries her off to some big-dicked Kumogakure-shinobi for some peace treaty, you'll remember what I fucking said then," he sneered, removing himself from the living room to the kitchen. Although Senjō asked him to relax, Shikaniku was unlike his father in the regard that he found chores to be a drag. He had inherited the bulk of his mother's work ethic instead, and thus was often seen helping around the house when he could. Grabbing a bag of groceries, he shoved their contents neatly into the refrigerator. "Anyway, Senjō, how's your day been going? I didn't expect to see you home this early as well." The woman was not surprised to see her husband help out as always, despite her pushing him to take a break from working around the house. "It's been pretty decent, to say the least." She started, storing several food items with the cabinets. Turning around to face her husband, the woman crossed her arms under her bosom. "I went to see our financial advisor today." She admitted, looking directly into Shikaniku's eyes. "We seem to have suddenly gone down by five hundred thousand. Care to explain what that's all about?" Just as Senjō would ask her question, the eldest daughter would've appear from behind her father. She would then go to stand directly into the in between Senjō and Shikaniku. "I know why mother." Sumire said in a smug manner, smiling evilly at her father. "Shikaniku has been seeing some old hag from what I've witnessed. He's cheating on you mom." "Please, child," Shikaniku snarled. "If you really want to know, Senjō, it's because of those rumors circulating about our daughter's act of defiling the past Hokages upon the crown of their heads on the monument. Her, and her baby-father, were up there partaking in various acts of indecency," Shikaniku continued, leaving no detail untouched. "I paid to make evidence of those rumors go away, to protect her legacy, and ours. You know how much trouble that would cause us should proof of those things be found. I'd probably have to an issue a public-apology, and people wouldn't look at Sumire the same. Sayuri, as well, would have been furious. And, we really don't want to deal with her wrath today." Shikaniku continued to place the groceries into the fridge neatly, almost unphased by his daughter's outburst. "Sumire's angry because I disapprove of her relationship with the boy, that's all. Speaking of it, I caught them sucking one another's phase in broad daylight today." Shikahime paused her searching to give her mother a grin and a quick hug. Before realizing she carried the bounty that the woman sought. So Shika began putting away the items as well, while leaving some items out for a meal. Pretty soon, she had compiled enough food for the entire family's supper. Though the sole recipient of this meal would hers truly. However, as she was assembling said meal, Shika could feel the tension within the room next door start to rise as her sister and father clashed once more, flinging words like knives. She groaned inwardly, exhausted by their constant petty feuding. "Must they carry on like this at every hour?" she thought to herself, before beginning to eat the food she had assorted. Such was her hunger that she polished off the entire fare in minutes, showcasing the consequences of skipping a meal, particularly with her gargantuan appetite. She was tempted to eat something else, but didn't want to clean her family out of house and home. Particularly after her mother had just restocked the place. Plus the idea of eating out gained appeal with the fury that flew between Sumire and Shikaniku. Grabbing her things, Shikahime slid quietly out the front door, intent on finding a place where she could enjoy a comfortable dinner and plan in peace. "Ugh!" Sumire shrieked, stomping her feet on the ground. "Why can't you just roll over and die already!" She spat continuously, throwing her hand in her father's face as if she wanted to choke him. The mother stood in the background, flabbergasted by how Shikaniku and Sumire interacted with one another. "Sumire! Do speak to your father that way." The woman said sternly, forcefully pulling Sumire away from her Father. "I don't know where the fuck that mouth or yours came from but you better fix it real quick." The woman's glared was even more fiery than Sumire's own. "I can't believe you. This promiscuous behavior has to stop. You're childish ways need to be gone by yesterday. In fact, I don't even want to look at you anymore. Go to your room." The area had grown scarcely quiet, Sumire dissatisfied with her mother's lecture. "But mothe-.." Cut in-between her words by a death stare from her mother, Sumire quickly exited the kitchen shrugging past her father once more on her way out. Senjō sigh heavily as took a seat atop the kitchen counter. "That girl give me a headache." Shikaniku sighed as Sumire went marching to her room. "Tell me about it. I love the girl, but she really needs to understand the consequences of dating that boy." He rested his back against the wall. "It's nothing wrong with the kid, per say, but the boy's mother is terrible. I trained under her for years, Sumire, literal years, and those were by-far the hardest years of my life. She doesn't have one good bone in her body," he complained. "And don't even get me started on my teammate, Akihiko. He was her favorite; she did a bunch of things with him that she probably shouldn't have been doing. I'm just going to say that now; I think the first day he mentioned something about showering with her, and that was BEFORE, he was even in her squad." "And she's pregnant too." Senjō sigh heavily yet again, still attempting to wrap her mind around the situation. "Katoku's mother is that bad? I'd have to agree with you there. I wouldn't trust anyone like that with my daughter. Katoku really is a sweet child, a little misguided but overall a good kid. It's a shame that one person can tarnish the way everyone looks at an entire household. Just imagine if the media had exposed Sumire. We'd be ruined." "Damn right we'd be ruined," Shikaniku interjected. "Shit, we're ruined now considering that their indecency brought along a fucking child," he snarled. Reaching into the fridge, he removed a bottle of liquor, and without any hesitation he popped the top and took a sip. He hated cheap liquor, which is why there was an entire bottle of it untouched in the refrigerator, but in times of great strife it proved his best friend. It was a habit he picked up from his father when his mother had her time of the month. "Fuck man," he whined. "I just...Senjō, I don't know if I can do anything about this. Like, I can't pay to make a baby go away, you know? Our houses will be joined forever now....ugh!" The man's wife had soon joined his side, taking the fresh opened liquor out of the man's hands. "I hate it when you drink," She said sharply, her displeasure being evident within the tone of her voice. "My god, Sumire. Why couldn't she just listen." She said, taking a swig of the liqour herself. The woman's features curled downward from tge acquired taste. "This is horrible!" She added, returning the bottle over to Shikaniku's grasp once more. "Who else knows of this?" "Naomi," Shikaniku mumbled annoyingly. "She somehow wound up next to me during the incident. She's actually the one hosting the dinner tomorrow between, us and the Hatake," he continued, gorging the alcohol down in a larger quantity. "What are we going to do, Senjō? Should we just....accept it?" Shikaniku looked down towards the floor as he spoke. "Should we be accepting of this and simply try to get along with the Hatake?" The woman released yet another heavy sigh, resting her head upon the man's chest while in thought. "I honestly don't know," she began, looking up into Shikaniku's eyes. "Do we really want to sacrifice Sumire's happiness?" She asked quietly, attempting not to portray as if she was taking sides with Sumire. "She seems to possess strong feeling for him. But do what you feel is best. Nothing is set in stone just yet." Shikaniku caressed her hair instinctively. "No, we can't sacrifice her happiness. She is our daughter afterall. Though...." Shikaniku paused as he annoyingly exhaled a small gust of air, "It'll take some time getting used to this. Joining our clans will definitely be a larger adjustment, but, let's think about this Senjō." Shikaniku started counting the different contentions on his fingers as he spoke them. "One, we get ties to the current hokage and previous hokages of the village since Sayuri is Hatake by marriage, Uchiha and Senju by birth. Two, by extension of having ties with the Uchiha and Senju, we get ties with some other noble clans and all." Troubled Waters It was quiet before the storm; a peaceful evening for the two Hokage, both current and former, who were seated opposite one another on the floor, relishing in a supper comprised heavily of seafood. That was, until the Sixth reported amends of a hearing to the Sayuri Hatake. "I received word of a meeting earlier today from Naomi-san," Kakashi began, "it's to be held later tonight." At the mere sound of the name, Sayuri nearly gagged. "Not that old hag again," she sighed, "what is it in regards to this time?" Kakashi dared not look up to meet his wife's eyes. He knew full well of her dislike of Naomi; he felt sorry bringing her up. "Apparently she has taken notice of a supposed feud existing between the Hatake and the Nara. She claims she'd like to help sort out our… 'troubles'." "Our 'troubles'? What 'troubles'?" Sayuri felt the blood within her veins begin to boil. "Last I heard of it, a porno featuring Katoku and Sumire both, mind you, at Sumire's behest at that, had gone viral. I know this because I saw the tape with my own two eyes; Katoku has much to learn, and quite frankly much to grow as well… but that's all I'll say about that. What seems to be the issue?" "Well, it would seem Sumire is now… pregnant with Katoku's child." Sayuri's eyes lit up. "That dog! No! I didn't think he had it in him, truth be told! I always thought he was into… well, nevermind. This calls for a celebration, does it not? We ought to drink to this ocassion. My son has imposed his will upon the Nara's wench!" "Hold the champaign. Shikaniku-san is not so pleased with this recent turn of events. I would imagine this is the subject of tonight's meeting," Kakashi went on. "Well, no matter. I've known that man ever since he was but a mere boy; and I can honestly say that I know him better than he knows himself. It will take a bit of convincing, but that's all there is to it. Besides, what can be more convincing than a child?" She chuckled to herself. "For once, that Katoku has done us some good. This nearly guarantees ties with the Nara. "In any case… what does any of this have to do with Naomi?" There was a moment of silence. Kakashi continued to eat his food, yet a bit perplexed. "I don't know, to be completely honest." "That old hag…! Well, this isn't the first time she's put that nose where it doesn't belong. Can you believe that she thinks herself to be something of an overseer of the village?" Sayuri bit her lip, preventing the laughter from crackling out. "What in the world does she think of herself? Who is she to meddle in our affairs like this? "The nerve of that woman… I tell you! She's of a forgotten era, yet refuses to crumble away like the rest. To think I had to go through the trouble of having to produce a fraudulent version of our village's finances to please her needs as 'Konoha's Financial Advisor'," Sayuri continued, rolling her eyes, "she is way over her head. I've just about had it with that woman." She looked to her husband. "When is that meeting again?" Kakashi eased a peak at the clock on the wall. "Any minute now." "On such short notice? That woman has gone way past her expiration date. Someone needs to put her into her place. You stay here, I'll go to that meeting in your place." "Er, but the invitation was for me." "Not anymore it isn't." Not another word was uttered. The Meeting Commences On the west side of Konoha, Naomi was busy setting up the table with various bottles beverages and cooked food while Kan was busy making the dessert. On the table was all sorts of food, from Turkey to hamburgers and sushi to tilapia, as well as several salads and vegetables. At the center of the table was a tiny tree and it was moving as baby fruit began growing on it. "Kan, our guests will be here soon. Despite my best efforts in Konoha, something tells me this meeting between the Hatake and Nara won't go smooth no matter how you put it." Naomi voiced as she tilted her head slightly as she gazed at Kan making the dessert look marvelous. "I agree with you honey. This is why I've always stuck with spy work. I love this village with a passion, but I can't see myself interfering with their various affairs and ways. As long as my clan and people, as well as the village are safe, that is truly all that matters to me." Kan retorted. Using the cone and funnel, combined with a little pressure from wind release, Kan squeezed the whipcream from the decorative accessory onto the strawberry shortcake, creating various patterns as his put the finishing touches on the sweet cake. Suddenly, an eager knock was heard at the door as Naomi opened the wooden construct with her sheer . "Welcome and make yourself at home" Naomi stated as Kan brought the strawberry shortcake to the table." Shikaniku walked in gracefully with Senjo arm in arm. Second in the door was Kakashi and Sayuri Hatake as they got seated. Third in was Katoku and Sumire before they both sat near one another on the opposite side of the table. "Now that you all are seated, enjoy the food and conversate!" Naomi replied as she made her way over to Kantoku and Sumire. "I'm really happy you two could make it. You look sharp Katoku and you look so beautiful Sumire. Make sure to enjoy yourselves!" she added before making her way over to the kitchen as she made a drink for Kan and herself. "How are you feeling about this, honey?" "I feel fine for now..." Kan replied, taking a sip of wine from his glass. Sayuri looked to be rather uncomfortable within the wooden structure of the house. Did Naomi have control over all of the architecture? Could she be trusted to not pull the chair from beneath her rump? Her eyes scanned across the table, where a large variety of food had been assorted. What in the world? Who was this woman kidding? A freaking turkey, of all things? What did those in the West refer to it as... ah yes, Thanksgiving... was this freaking Thanksgiving dinner? It was hard to believe that Naomi had prepared all of this food --even with Kan's help-- in the amount of time she had available to herself. Hell, just a few hours back she aided Shikaniku in dispersing the love affair atop the Hokage monument. So then, how in the hell was she able to cook all of this up in that time-frame? No, she had definitely catered from elsewhere. She was a cunning one, that Naomi. Of course she'd pretend to have cooked and prepared all of it... but there was no way that she had. Food of so many different cultures... who would be able to do all of that? It was simply too good to be true. Sayuri's gaze shifted to the kitchen next, where Kan and Naomi were drinking it up. She looked to the others in the living room. "I'd be careful of the food," she warned, "I am certain you lot must be as suspicious of all of this as I am. Do not lower your guard, even for a moment." She looked to Shikaniku. "You know this better than any other here, Shikaniku-kun. It's just as I taught you; when something is too good to be true, often times, it is." Sayuri's words, much like Naomi's own, did not venture far enough for them to be heard by those whom they did not regard. Kakashi, in the meanwhile, looked around at every person in the room with his usual stoic demeanor. Shikaniku let out a casual sigh as Sayuri spoke. ignoring her advice, he took a bite of the food laid before him, savoring in its fantastic taste as he did. "You always were too judgmental, lady hokage," he retorted in an amplitude that was no louder, nor any quieter than his usual. "Though, I can't say that your level of caution is unheard of." He gave Kakashi a pointed look. "It surely did help keep us alive during our various adventures into the shadows of the world. Though, I shouldn't say anything else lest I be arrested for revealing classified information." Shikaniku spoke with a sense of arrogance; after all these years he believed himself to have surpassed his master's own individual power, and he had always believed himself to as a smarter individual than her. Yet, it was always in those moments of his ratification of self-worth that she rose to quell his ego. "After-all, between Akihiko and I, I can't say that I had the honor of spending too much time actually speaking with you." The arrogance within Shikaniku's voice was blatant, but Sayuri paid it no mind. If anything, it surfaced a light chuckle from Kakashi. "Akihiko," Sayuri began, "since you mention him by name, would not have scurried to someone else to sort out his issues like you have. Especially not Naomi, of all people." She paused momentarily, intercepting Kakashi's hand as it reached across the table for some food. "In any case, I'd like for you to know that I have bare no ill will over the love of our two children. I believe Shikahime to be a lovely young woman; and I can honestly say, I can't think of a better person to welcome to my family." Senjō made note of Sayuri's trepidation as the woman's gaze raked across all present. Like the latter, she made note of the impressive amount of food available; Shikahime could have likely devoured this entire spread on her own. But something told her that the latter's decision to skip out on this meeting may have been a sound one. Nevertheless, she decided to sit down for the time being. "I suppose we should all sit, this meeting won't start itself." Part of her noted the Killing Intent released by her daughter Sumire, who glared daggers at Shikaniku. Meanwhile she could feel the rise of Shika's ego as he dismissed his former sensei's comment. All she could hope was that this conversation proceeded smoothly, regardless of all the egos gathered in this one room. Sumire paused while in the midst of eating her salad, her fork fell to the while redirected her demonic glare toward Katoku's mother. "What did she just call me?" Sumire began, her voice rising with an unyielding anger. Just as she would go to continue her impending rant, the young woman's word were halt by the touch of her lover's hand. Katoku lightly caresses her, turn his attention to his mother. "Mom, this is Sumire Nara. She is the older sister of Shikahime." Sayuri's eyes widened. "Sumire?" She looked around in disbelief. "But I thought you were in love with Shikahime..." There was a long silence. She turned to Shikaniku. "What? Did you just forget about your clan's naming scheme all of a sudden? Your decision in naming her Sumire... were you intentionally trying to dishonor the pact of Ino-Shika-Cho that has existed within our village for centuries? "Well, I suppose it's far too late to pair Katoku with Shikahime at this point. We'll make do with what we have." Sayuri's eyes returned to Shikaniku. "What was it you had an issue with? What was your purpose in bringing us all here? Come on now, speak up. We haven't the rest of the night." "The fuck is wrong with Sumire? Name, and person, Sayuri?!" Shikaniku snarled, standing up in his chair as he spoke. His hands rested upon the hilt of his sword gently. "If you want to know what the problem is, the problem is that I don't want my daughter, either one of them, being related to you. And for this same exact reason. You think too much about the politics, the pacts, the whatever the fuck it is. That's why we never got along." Shikaniku's grasp of his blade tightened. "It was MY clan that had me go off to war instead of my brother, because suddenly he was more important. He was the first born, therefore he was the only one that mattered. Don't speak to me about my duties, my pacts; I was expendable. Yet, you spoke so highly about duty." "It's your duty to serve your clan, to gain your clan power, to serve your village, blah, blah, blah," Shikaniku said in a rather terrible impersonation of his sensei. "I didn't give a damn about that. I still don't. My daughter isn't marrying your son because she'd probably get married off to some fucking pervert," Shikaniku glanced at Kakashi, "Like your grandmother fucking did you." There was that quick temper again. The very same kind that had placed Team Sayuri in dangerous scenarios much too many times in the past. Hell, every failure the team had amounted could very well be matched back to the same thing: Shikaniku's immaturity. Though Shikaniku had already hinted at war, going so far as to preparing his weapon in front of the Hokage, Sayuri and Kakashi by contrast remained at ease. Poised even, but never rattled. "Please, be seated, Shikaniku-kun. Your behavior is truly unbecoming of a Jōnin Commander," Sayuri stated. "I am willing to look past your hiccup in readying your blade before me so long as you act according to a more professional manner from here on out. Please, be seated." Under normal circumstances, Kakashi would have most probably burst out laughing. Only, upon closer inspection, this wasn't very funny at all. As a matter of fact, this was quite embarrassing. "It saddens me to hear all this, Shikaniku-kun, however, know that I am not here to discuss your shortcomings. There is a time and place for everything; that much can be sorted out later. We are here to speak of our children, yes? So let us remain on topic," Sayuri continued, "that is, if you don't mind." Senjō placed her hand on Shikaniku's arm; her touch calmed him, not the words of his former mentor. Yet, he could not deny the truths of her statement. He allowed himself to be compelled by her words, her ignorance of his family, though it was his direct instinct for him to do so. How dare she know of only one of his daughters? How could she, his former mentor, his teacher, not know his two children? Regardless, it was not his place to be bothered by the words of someone lower than him. He exhaled a large breath of air to alert the room that he was tranquil. "Apologies for my outburst. I'll conduct myself," he glanced into Senjō's eyes, reaffirming his certainty of being civil, "in a more professional manor, Lady Sayuri, and Lord Hokage." "Anyway, the truth is that I have every right to be concerned about my daughter marrying Katoku. What does the Hatake Clan bring to the table other than the reputation of having a previous Hokage? The most popular member, Sakumo Hatake." Shikaniku paused as he looked towards Kakashi. "Apologies in advance, Lord Hokage, but Sakumo Hatake was once a renown ninja, but his reputation collapsed when he failed a mission and then killed himself. I feel as if your side gets more out of this marriage than we do, and I can't have my grandchild be the bridge that mediates between two clans. It's too large of a burden for anyone to carry." On the face of the Hokage was a look of utter confusion, one bearing striking resemblance to that of his wife. What does the Hatake Clan bring to the table other than the reputation of having a previous Hokage? Truth be told, what more could anyone have possibly wanted? For the past five decades, it was the Hatake who had run the show that was Konoha. They were Konoha. Anyone could have seen that. To Kakashi, it was completely the other way around: it was the Nara that benefited from this marriage. He couldn't care any less. Just as he made to speak, he heard the voice of his wife speak out from beside him. "Er... I'm sorry, what?" Sayuri spared a look at Kakashi. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand. What might we get out of any of this, Shikaniku-kun? With all due respect, it is common knowledge that the Hatake are far above the Nara. If anything, it is definitely your side that benefits from this marriage the most. "Did you not just speak out against marriages with political benefits? So then why are you bringing up these affairs now, Shikaniku-kun? Do you not wish for your daughter to be happy?" Sayuri smiled warmly toward Sumire. "Our children are in love. What's more, your daughter is pregnant with my grandchild. As you know, that alone is enough to vanquish any appeal linked to marriage. "What I'm saying is that, given that singular fact, you will not be able to marry her off to any other person. Not when she bares the child of another man." There was a bit of a silence. "I have made you my offer, Shikaniku-kun. It is as I've said; we do not benefit from this marriage. What I am doing now is for the sake of our children. If you are so against this, then perhaps it is best we leave matters as they are now and walk away from this." "The Hatake? Please," Shikaniku begun, "The Hatake rule only because they have a kage in office. Now since, I apologize again," he gestered towards Kakashi, "Lord Hokage is getting older, this won't be the case any longer." A devilish smirk crept onto his face. "If anything, I predict one the Nara will come to become Hokage. My daughter, Shikahime is a fine upcoming shinobi. I'm certain in a few years she'll come to surpass my own power, and among the village, despite only being seventeen, she's already revered. I have no doubt that she'll eventually be Kage-worthy." "You have to excuse me for being so skeptical however," Shikaniku inquired. "It's not the rare occasion that you actually care about any of your children. Afterall, one of them ran away to Kumogakure to get away from your wrath, the last I heard." He winked in Sumire's direction, for it was her random complaining at home that brought this fact to Shikaniku's attention. He could have only assumed Katoku was the one who informed her of this.